


Polaroid

by Riakon



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Тебя такого в Клубе размажут по рингу», — вот что приходится признать, отворачиваясь, лишь бы только не видеть, как Тайлер, закусив сигарету, кивнёт, роняя пепел на кусочек картона, но сообщит собственный вердикт:— Снимок отличный. Когда ты успел?— Вчера, — нежный голос Личика только дополняет картину, и желание сбежать обуревает меня.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Многоуважаемой Adinskyy (https://twitter.com/adinskyy_) - вы подожги меня там, где я даже не думала, что буду гореть)

В запахе ржавчины, пыли и старости нет ничего поддельного. Когда-то я считал, что все эти снимки сделанные на Polaroid в старых домах отдают как-то особенной, постановочной историей, но едва ли это так. Застывшее на пленке время напоминает нам решительно об одном — когда-то всё было иначе, безвозвратно.

— Вам нравится? — тихий голос Ангельского Личика раздаётся совсем внезапно, и дрожь пробирает всё тело так, словно его ткнули в раскалённое масло, заставляя трястись от контраста температур. 

Чтобы картон с напечатанным на нём изображением не выпал из пальцев приходится держать его покрепче.

— Выглядит жизненно, — признаю я, отрываясь от вида нашей комнаты, оставшейся там, на чёртовом снимке. — Честно.

Мягкая, слабая улыбка заставляет забыть, что паршивец в Клубе делает успехи, отчаянно избивая своих противников на ринге и одерживая свои кровавые победы.

«И не только там», — бритвенно-острая мысль касается сознания. Тайлер положил на него глаз — это, чёрт побери, очевидно. Остальные могут списывать всё на покровительственное внимание одного из основателей за новеньким, но едва ли.

Серо-голубые глаза изучают меня не так, как стоило бы. им не хватает настороженности, опаски, инстинкт самосохранения Личика словно и вовсе отсутствует. Бесстрашие на грани щенячьей уверенности в том, что прикормившая его рука не ударит. Пожалуй, в ситуации с Тайлером это было бы оправдано.

Со мной — нет.

«Перестань же ты пялиться», — хочется раздражённо бросить, хотя, стоит признать, я понимаю почему Тайлер выбрал его. Я бы и сам выбрал чёртового блондина глядящего со безграничной преданностью и тем особенным чувством, которое можно заметить, только если знаешь куда смотреть.

— Что у вас тут? — голос Тайлера рушит момент. Он ослабляет галстук-бабочку и пробегается пальцами по пуговицам сорочки так быстро, что я едва поспеваю за ними.

За чёртовыми пальцами, которые знаю так отчаянно хорошо, будто часами изучаю коротко стриженые ногти правильной формы, чуть узловатые суставы и грубые мозоли. Когда в них оказывается снимок, выражение ангельского лица тоже меняется. Словно под кислотой, оно стекает, становясь беззащитным, обнажая все уязвимости.

«Тебя такого в Клубе размажут по рингу», — вот что приходится признать, отворачиваясь, лишь бы только не видеть, как Тайлер, закусив сигарету, кивнёт, роняя пепел на кусочек картона, но сообщит собственный вердикт:

— Снимок отличный. Когда ты успел?

— Вчера, — нежный голос Личика только дополняет картину, и желание сбежать обуревает меня.

Да, мы учили друг друга бороться, стоять до конца, не прятаться от опасности встречая её лицом к лицу на ринге, но какое это может иметь значение, если в по-настоящему важные моменты так и хочется поджать хвост, словно трусливая курица, и сбежать, чтобы только не видеть, как покровительственно Тайлер похлопает своего новобранца по плечу и кивнёт одобрительно.

Зависть — мерзкое и липкое чувство. Оно — словно волос на снимке, дополнительный источник света, безнадёжно портящий фотографию. Стоило бы убрать его раньше, верно? Не позволить испоганить всё то, что останется в памяти, и прикоснуться к этой части самому, выправляя то, что так или иначе будет испорчено. 

— Не уходи, — голос Тайлера звучит решительно, и я останавливаюсь, поворачиваясь к нему с самым скучающим выражением лица на свете. Это не трудно — нужно всего лишь подумать, что это не Тайлер и Ангельское личико, нет. Нужно представить, Марлу, которая рассказывает мне о суициде.

— Почему это? — два устремлённых на меня взгляда разнятся так сильно, что хочется кому—нибудь врезать, но до вечера, когда пройдёт бой ещё слишком много времени.

— Ты не хочешь этого, — пожимает плечами Тайлер, стаскивая с себя рубашку и зажимая чёртов снимок между зубами, так и не отдавая его автору.

— Да? И чего же я хочу? — насмешка возвращает меня в тот самый момент, когда стоя у дверей бара Тайлер сказал чёткое, требовательное: «просто попроси». Тот же взгляд и властная уверенность в том, что он однозначно в курсе чего я хочу не раздражает, но совершенно точно сводит с ума. 

«Вот чёрт», — эта мысль бьётся где-то на самом краю сознания, заставляя качать головой. Хрена с два я скажу ему это.

— Давай, не так уж и трудно, — хмыкает Тайлер, разводя руки и цепляя Личико за затылок покровительственным жестом. 

Светлые волосы оказываются в жестком захвате сильных пальцев, и это выглядит как долбанное порно. Всего один чёртов жест и выражение абсолютной покорности, которое появляется у красавчика, подающегося руке Тайлера.

— Я не буду, — даже блядский голос звучит настолько неправдоподобно, словно у куклы, которой записали лишь одну интонацию, а на большее не хватило места — и мы оба это знаем. — Нет. Развлекайтесь без меня.

Желание сбежать свербит под затылком, проедая основание черепа, вот только решимости сделать хотя бы шаг нет — не могла, когда чётко очерченные губы приоткрываются, хватая воздух, а Тайлер чуть кивает, предлагая попробовать, насладиться, разделить, постукивая краешком снимка по бедру.

— Разве я хоть раз ошибался? — уточнение как удар прямо по яйцам — летит неотвратимо, и вынуждает действовать. Только мне не с руки пригибаться и стараться защитить невидимое повреждение, ведь наматывающие до белизны светлые волосы пальцы сжимаются в кулак сильнее, и тихий стон рассекает пыльный воздух.

Губы у Личика такие же мягкие, как и кажется со стороны. Я знаю — мои, битые, обветренные, с шелушащейся отслаивающейся кожей должны ощущаться как прикосновение наждачной бумаги, но он не протестует, когда целую — не пытается вырваться.

Рука Тайлера — вот его поводок, да и мой, если уж на то пошло. Красавчик выглядит как приз, который будет рад получить совершенно любой человек, и я не исключение. Может ли быть что именно потому я и понимаю такое внимание Тайлера к мальчишке, вынимающимся в меня так же страстно, как он возвращает поцелуй.

Язык скользит по губам, задевает лопнувшую кожу от последнего боя в самом уголке. Сам Личико себя бережёт — по лицу ему почти никогда не попадает, хотя под одеждой, уверен, найдётся россыпь синяков и ссадин.

— Так-то лучше, — ухмыляется Тайлер, и, стоит мне оторваться, чтобы сделать вдох, занимает моё место, целуя Личико страстно, уверенно, беспощадно. 

Запах ржавчины теряется где-то на заднем плане, и всё, что мне остаётся — смотреть на порно, творящееся прямо перед моими глазами. Картонный уголок снимка дразняще задевает щёку и внутри обжигающим жаром плескает ревность.

Пожалуй, это самое ядовитое чувство из всех, что только может испытывать человек. Она толкает нас на месть, на расправу, на то, чтобы причинять боль тем, кого мы так любим. И сжимать запястье Тайлера до онемения собственных пальцев.

Уйти сейчас и больше никогда не возвращаться к этому, не вспоминать о том, что здесь было и просто дать себе ненавидеть Личико с той же силой, с которой он этого заслуживает — вот самый очевидный выход. Ускользнуть от проблем, вместо того, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу мне не даёт огрубевшая от постоянных драк ладонь с длинными, красивыми пальцами. Она ложится на живот осторожно, неуверенно, ощупывая крепкий пресс, рано или поздно появляющийся у всех Клубе, и соскальзывая до лобка.

— Ты ещё хочешь сбежать? — насмешка бьёт жёстче крепкого кулака, и желание бросится в драку прямо сейчас обносит голову. 

Хуже всего выражение лица красавчика. Тот, кто на ринге становится сосредоточенным, уверенным, готовым дать бой, глядит своими выразительными глазами так, словно готов принять всю мою ярость. Словно хочет этого.

И если бы я поверил — то пропал бы к чёртовой матери.

Пальцы на лобке замирают, прежде, чем соскользнуть вниз.

«Долбанный же ты ублюдок», — вот, пожалуй, и всё, на что я способен сейчас. Прорычать, ухватить за подбородок и заставив посмотреть на себя, дать Тайлеру обойти его со спины и вжаться стояком в бёдра. 

Подушечкой большого пальца я изучаю губы, кромку зубов, и дальше, пока горячий и влажный язык не касается кожи на нём аккуратно, словно спрашивая разрешения.

— Спереди или сзади, Личико? — хмыкает Тайлер за его спиной, и едва обнявшие мою фалангу губы размыкаются, чтобы выдохнуть невнятно:

— Как пожелаете, сэр.

Эта убийственная восторженная вежливость приводит меня в ярость. Ладонью я накрываю гортань, чувствуя движение кадыка под пальцами, стоит только пережать его горло. Рука Личика на моём члене замирает, но не отстраняется — тот просто запускает её под пояс брюк, добираясь до резинки трусов, и двигает ею вниз.

Пожалуй, это самая странная реакция на удушение из всех, что мне приходилось когда-либо видеть. Ни единой попытки отстраниться, остановить меня — или Тайлера, уверенно расстегивающего чужие брюки. Только полная щенячья преданность и покорность, в которой есть нечто большее. 

— А тебе наплевать? — на мой вопрос отвечают его пальцы, неловко потирающие головку в щепоти и двинувшиеся вниз. Блядский красавчик слишком хорош, чтобы я смог сейчас отойти, оставить их друг с другом. 

Рука Тайлера ложится поверх моей, сжимая длинную шею и лица доступа кислорода. Кожа под пальцами горячеет, вены напрягаются, пока мы неловко спускаем штаны с Личика, стреножив ими же у самых колен.

Он задыхается, но ни слова «пощады», ни «стоп» так и не произносит — как и на долбанном ринге. 

«Однажды тебя убьют из-за этого», — вот, пожалуй, и всё, о чём я могу думать, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы на моём члене. 

— Красавчик, — хмыкает Тайлер, убирая руку и давая сделать полноценный вдох. Он расправляется с собственной ширинкой, как и я, пока личико жмётся к нам, оказавшись зажатым между и тяжело дыша, он неловко, но очень аккуратно касается моих губ своими.

Почему я, а не Тайлер? Отчего столько осторожности? И почему же ты смотришь на меня так, словно я своенравное божество, которое может тебя изломать, изничтожить до неузнаваемости, а после воскресить лучше, чем ты был?

— Вот так, — смачный плевок на ладонь, и Тайлер притирается сзади, имитируя движения между красивых ягодиц. Чувствует ли Личико как он прижимается время от времени к его анусу влажной от смазки головкой? Переживает ли, что его сейчас натянут на сухую, или просто с готовностью ждёт всего, что может получить из наших рук? — Не робей.

Голос заставляет меня очнуться, прийти в себя, и, сделав шаг вжимая собой Личико прямо в Тайлера, мнущего чужую задницу, чтобы между половинками было теснее, горячее двигаться. Мой член прижимается к другому, и я обхватываю их ладонью вместе, не убирая руки с чужой гортани, готовый передавить в любой момент, стоит только почувствовать как вены на члене становятся более рельефными, а мошонка поджимается.

Личико заводит руки за спину, обнимает Тайлера за шею, но отвечает на мои поцелуи так страстно, что я забываю о ревности, прожигающей меня насквозь так же, как сигарета брошенный снимок Polaroid'а.

Движения становятся всё быстрее, хаотичнее, и тихие, едва слышные стоны прорезают пыльный воздух, заставляя мелкие частички взметнуться перед солнечным лучом, рассекающим комнату через дырку в перекрытиях и полотке.

Вместе со стоном в руке становится горячо — я ещё двигаюсь, Тайлер тоже не сбавляет темпа, и оставляет багровый засос ближе к ключице. На теле полным ссадин и синяков он почти незаметен, и всё, что остаётся мне — укусить красивое плечо, заглушая собственный крик.

Я отстраняюсь от Личика как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить — снимок отпечатанный фотоаппаратом на белом картоне уже начинает тлеть. Сигарета прожгла его ровно там, где должна была быть дыра в потолке, и, стряхнув окурок, я поднял его над головой, глядя на солнечный просвет через прожжённые края, одной рукой приводя себя в порядок.

— Чёрт, — фыркаю я, щурясь и поджимая губы. От картона несёт гарью и воспоминаниями, затолкнутыми в самый дальний и душный угол.

— А мне так даже больше нравится, — замечает Тайлер, застёгивая ширинку и кивая с совершенно довольным видом, выхватывает у меня кусочек картона из пальцев, отправляясь в свою комнату. — Оставлю себе.

Ангельское личико расплывается в счастливой улыбке, и меня снова разбирают эти невнятные чувства. Уже не ревность, ещё не привязанность — нечто такое же непостоянное, как и окружающий мир на не постановочном фотоснимке.

В комнате пахнет потом, сексом и пылью, и я втягиваю запах сильнее, запоминая.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
https://riakon.tumblr.com  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
